<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your soul like little sparks by A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127093">your soul like little sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye'>A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Akabane is either the best or worst decision Gakushu’s ever made.</p>
<p>Snapshots of a universe where Karma and Gakushu room together during university and wind up dating along the way.</p>
<p>Latest update: Gakushu does not do Sick very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. alight in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise. </p>
<p>I’m not dead, but I’m mostly retired by now. Making an attempt to finish out all my in-progress fics before I bow out or whatever happens, but they’re worse than pulling teeth and so I was hoping that taking a break to write dumb fluff would help with the stress and writer’s block.</p>
<p>Spoiler alert: it only kind of worked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Wednesday, Gakushu comes home from his four-thirty class to find Karma sprawled out all over the couch with the TV blaring in front of him. He looks somewhere between an overgrown predator cat and the bored college student that he is, and the sight shouldn’t make Gakushu feel as fond as he does. </p>
<p>“Budge over,” he says, and hip-checks Karma’s head out of the way when he just smirks at him in response. “What is this nonsense this time?” </p>
<p>On screen, a girl runs away sobbing while a boy looks after her in confusion. She’s clutching an envelope to her chest, obviously a confession letter of some sort, and even though Gakushu hasn’t seen any of the rest of it, he can already tell it’s sappy and melodramatic. Sad orchestral music swells in the background. <em> The world’s smallest violin</em>, Gakushu thinks, suddenly and inanely.</p>
<p>“How did you ever beat me in exams when you spend all your time watching this drivel?” he mutters.</p>
<p>“I’m just naturally superior to you, Asano-kun. Really, spending my time watching bad dramas is an act of charity, you know. It helps bring me down to your level.”</p>
<p>This time, Gakushu just snorts without taking the bait, and he knows Karma doesn’t expect him to. They’re beyond the point of childish taunts, and now their barbs are well-worn and harmless, insults slung at each other like pet names. It’s strange to think that words like routine and comfortable could ever be associated with someone like Akabane Karma, but it’s also strange to even think of Karma being anything approaching domestic, and yet here he is, bonelessly languid and too at ease to muster up any real antagonism, with what smells like nikujaga already cooking in the background. </p>
<p>He’s let his guard down, and it’s such a rare sight that it almost feels like a privilege. Not even Shiota gets to see Karma quite like this.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have any homework to do? Any professors to terrorize?” Gakushu asks, before he can let that train of thought get too sentimental.</p>
<p>Karma laughs, so bright and carefree that it reminds him of a time from their high school days. <em> I’m nowhere near old enough to be this maudlin, </em>Gakushu thinks. “I finished it before you came back,” he says, like only a fool would ever contemplate otherwise, and then he sits up, closing the distance between them. “Looks like you’re just stuck with me for tonight, Asano-kun.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are a couple of other snippets currently in the works, but I’ve been writing at a glacial pace as of late, so uh, don’t get your hopes up. </p>
<p>To my fellow Americans, if you have the means, please consider donating to your local, community-run bail fund.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the fires of war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every little thing becomes a production when it comes to Akabane Karma</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The original drabble for this universe. Throwing it out into the world because I’ve been fighting this drabble since the end of September and I’m sick of it.</p>
<p>Set pre-relationship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re out of milk, Second Place,” Karma calls out, shutting the fridge.</p>
<p>“So?” Gakushu demands.</p>
<p>“So,” Karma says, turning around and flashing him a smile, “you’re going to have to make a trip to the store, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Why would I have to go buy more when it’s your disgusting diabetes trap?” Gakushu returns sourly, because that smile is at least half a threat and what Karma means by “We’re out of milk” is really that they’re out of that oversugared strawberry slop he’s been guzzling since middle school. </p>
<p>“Well, isn’t it your turn on the chore chart, Asano-kun?” Karma says. And he’s lifted his head and started smirking, and both of them know that it translates to <em> this means war</em>.</p>
<p>Gakushu weighs his options for a moment. It <em> is </em>his turn and they’re only three streets down from the nearest conbini. This is very low on the list of fights worth picking, particularly when he has two papers due the next day and his opponent is someone as childishly petty as Akabane Karma. But some part of him knows there was never really a question about it. Nothing can ever be simple between them, not even groceries, and besides, it would set a bad precedent to give in to Karma’s whims without any resistance. </p>
<p>So instead, he sets his chin stubbornly and begins the counter attack. “That chart is only for normal shopping trips, not for enabling your quest to end up in an early grave.”</p>
<p>“Aw, does that mean you’re trying to keep me around?” Karma asks, with a glint in his eyes like he’s successfully backed him into a corner. He mock-gasps, pressing a hand to his chest. “Asano-kun, I’m touched!”</p>
<p>Gakushu nearly gags at the sight of him pretending to be some fainting maiden. “As if,” he huffs, channeling the full force of his disgust into his voice. “No one would believe it was natural causes, and as your roommate, I’d be Suspect Number One in the inevitable murder case. It would decrease my options against the chairman to have public opinion against me.”</p>
<p>“You know, a lesser being might be hurt by your callousness,” says Karma, nonchalant, leaning back in his chair. “You should be grateful I’m so understanding.” He sighs, too dramatic, and proclaims, “Some people just don’t realize their luck.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have any luck. It was all canceled out by the curse of living with you to begin with,” Gakushu snaps, to cut off that strategy preemptively. If you didn’t stop him early, he’d become like a hydra and sprout more heads for every one you cut down.</p>
<p>Karma lets out the kind of hum that says he’s about to change tactics. Abruptly, he says, “Well, if you’re going to be like that, I could use some beef and another bag of rice. Oh, and leeks too,” he adds thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding,” Gakushu says flatly.</p>
<p>“Nope! I wanted to make gyudon for dinner,” he says, and there’s already a sticky note in his hand. He’s scribbling a list like he actually cares about its contents. Why is he doing this to him. “If it’s a <em> real </em> grocery trip, then Asano-kun can’t complain, can he?”</p>
<p>Gakushu glares at him, but he can’t find a flaw in the argument. Even if he could, it looks like Karma’s in a particularly sadistic mood today, because the actual grocery store is much further down than the conbini and this is clearly one part punishment for not giving in earlier.</p>
<p>The leeks aren’t even for gyudon. Karma just added that to be a total bastard, because both of them hate leeks.</p>
<p>Karma further cements that status by slapping the sticky note on his arm like he’s an obediently waiting dog. His handwriting is about five shades less legible than normal. “Get to it, Asano-kun!” he says cheerily. </p>
<p>“<em>Die</em>.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you get me that milk, you can help speed that along!”</p>
<p>His glare magnifies in intensity, but unfortunately, Karma doesn’t just drop dead at the sight of it. “I’ll be back by four,” he grumbles, and stomps out the door.</p>
<p>Outside the apartment, Gakushu discovers that the final item on the list is <em> Asano-kun’s tears of defeat</em>. He commits the list to memory and then rips it into shreds before he marches angrily down the stairs, the sound of Karma’s laughter trailing after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thematically, I’ve always envisioned this drabble first, then a prequel explaining how they moved in together, then the unabashed softness that is <i>alight in your eyes</i>, but <i>alight in your eyes</i> came easiest and I was sick of fighting the other two. I may rearrange the chapter order later on to match my original intent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. in the sun that is young once only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gakushu has an unnerving discussion with the old lady down the street.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little under polished, but that’s true of basically everything I’ve put out recently. </p>
<p> Most of my titles are actually random phrases I’ve come up with, but this one is cribbed from Fern Hill (again).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nice old lady who runs the small store down the street always gives Gakushu extra natto when he stops by and asks after Karma like he’s her pride and joy instead of a moderately amoral borderline sociopath. Somehow, he’s conned the entire neighborhood into thinking he’s the most charming young man ever to walk the streets of Tokyo, and Gakushu still can’t decide if it’s impressive, concerning, or rage-inducing. </p>
<p>But out of all the members of the Cult of Karma, Granny Sato is definitely one of the most deeply afflicted. Case in point: as she’s ringing him up, she breaks out of the middle of a long reminiscence to wistfully say, “It’s such a shame your young man couldn’t make it today. He promised to teach me a new Go formation. Bring him next time, won’t you, dear?”</p>
<p>It’s completely absurd, of course, but all Gakushu can do is let out an annoyed sigh internally as he answers, “Of course, Granny Sato. I’ll make sure he’s free.” He doesn’t have the heart to disabuse her of her ridiculous notions of Karma somehow being friendly and altruistic.</p>
<p>“Please do,” she says, and sighs creakily. “Seeing a pair of childhood sweethearts is always so nice. It does my old heart such good these days.”</p>
<p>What.</p>
<p>It takes a moment for that to process through his head, and then Gakushu nearly drops his grocery bag as he starts and aborts some wild gesticulation. “He is not my <em> childhood sweetheart</em>,” he splutters. </p>
<p>“Eh?” She peers at him with filmy dark eyes. “Didn’t you say you two met in middle school?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but back then I wanted to dismember him with my bare hands,” Gakushu growls without thinking, and then immediately wishes he could take everything he just said and shove it right back into his mouth. He’s gotten complacent recently, slipping more often than normal, and Karma’s habit of calling it his “adorable homicide mood” just makes him more and more murderous. Which may actually be the point of that name, Karma has no goals other than his own amusement, and angry Gakushu seems to rank high on the list of things that entertain him. </p>
<p>Frankly, dismembering Karma with his bare hands still sounds like a good idea. Too bad his younger self was too worried about being caught by the authorities to have followed through and spared him from this hell.</p>
<p>Granny Sato just chuckles like an indulgent parent, blissfully oblivious to the reality of the situation. “Ah, young love,” she says, her tone far too knowing for his liking. </p>
<p>Gakushu resents the implication that he falls into such a plebeian category. “I’ll send Karma down for his own milk next time,” he grumbles, too annoyed with his quasi-boyfriend to bother with his normal niceties. Granny Sato has already seen too much today anyways. He’ll apologize next time and blame his mood on the bad weather. He picks up his bag, makes sure his natto is safe, and then leaves before he destroys what remains of his dignity. </p>
<p> “<em>Childhood sweethearts</em>,” he mutters on the way back, scrunching his face up in disgust. The very idea is nausea-inducing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was inspired by my realization that if you make the argument that . . . whatever it is Gakushu and Karma have between them started in middle school, they are arguably childhood sweethearts. Also, Gakushu is secretly an old fogey, pass it on.</p>
<p> Granny Sato may or may not just enjoy winding Gakushu up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a fever i am learning to live with</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Gakushu pretends he’s not sick and significant apple cutting is had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m going to be honest, this was supposed to undergo a bit more editing, but uh, in case you haven’t heard, insurrectionists kind of stormed my nation’s capital and tried to execute members of our government. I . . . haven’t really been able to concentrate on fic-related stuff since. </p><p> What a time we live in. </p><p> I think this title has been done to death and back, but come on, with a concept like this, I couldn’t <i>not</i>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t have a cold,” Gakushu says thickly, but he’s so congested that it comes out in a slur of indistinct vowels and half-defined consonants. He breaks into a hacking cough for a moment and then successfully scowls it into submission.</p><p>Really, it’s just years of experience interpreting Gakushu-ese that lets Karma understand him. “Your stuffed up nose and scratchy throat say differently, Asano-kun!”</p><p>Gakushu attempts an imperious glare, but it’s belied by the fact that he’s sitting in bed in cozy blue pajamas that clash faintly with his hair. Karma beams at him and fluffs one of his pillows just to see him glare harder. He half-expects Gakushu to bat at him ineffectively like an angry kitten.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he says, fake-soothing, and pats Gakushu on the head for good measure. “I’ll go make you something nice and nummy to eat, how about that?” he adds, escaping to the kitchen while Gakushu is still speechless with outrage. </p><p>He can almost hear Gakushu’s fists clenching and his face contorting into various angry expressions. Karma’s already snagged an apple from the fruit bowl and is slicing it up by the time there’s finally a yell of “What do you think you’re doing, Akabane?” </p><p>He stifles a grin. He must’ve really done it now, Gakushu hasn’t called him Akabane in months. “Cutting you apple bunnies!” he yells back.</p><p>A beat, and then: “I’m not a <em> child</em>.”</p><p>“Aw, but Gakushu-chan is so adorable,” Karma says, and cuts into a second apple in retaliation. No other indignant noises come from his bedroom door, and that, more than anything, is a sign of how bad things are. Gakushu must not have the energy to protest any further. </p><p>When he’s done, he plates all the slices in two neat circles, each bunny evenly spaced, because nothing pisses Gakushu off like high-effort, artistically arranged dickishness. He can’t have him feeling neglected and underestimated in his time of illness, can he? Karma brings the plate on a tray to his bedroom, but when he opens the door, he finds that instead of resting like a good little boy, Gakushu is apparently attempting homework. Judging from his unfocused sleepy squinting, he’s not getting very far. </p><p>That won’t do at all. With a trademark flourish, Karma steals his laptop and whisks the tray into its place. Gakushu makes a weak noise of surprise, but his reaction time is way off, and Karma is already stowing his computer out of his reach by the time he’s noticed. “Eat up!” he chirps, and dances out of the way of Gakushu’s vain, weak grab.</p><p>Gakushu turns one bleary eye on him and snarls, “<em>Die</em>.” </p><p>“No, you’re the one who’s doing that right now, not me.”</p><p>He gets a wordless, hissing growl in response. How rude. </p><p>Karma’s pretty sure that would’ve been some kind of angry screech if his voice weren’t so messed up. “Uh-uh-uh. Careful, Asano-kun, you can’t strain your throat like that,” he admonishes, wagging his finger for emphasis. As much fun as it is to mess with Gakushu, it’s more fun when he has the energy to fight back, so he withdraws from the battlelines a little. “Eat the little bun-buns,” he says. “Look at the poor things, just begging to be gobbled up. Consuming the innocent will make it feel all better.”</p><p>“Stop <em> phrasing </em> things like that,” Gakushu mutters, but he picks up an apple slice and chews. He even swallows. Karma checks.</p><p>He waits until Gakushu’s mouth is full again and informs him, “I’m going to email all your professors and tell them you won’t be in class tomorrow.” Gakushu chokes on a bit of apple, but he can’t finish it off in time to protest, so Karma gives him a jaunty wave and walks out, turning the light off for good measure along the way. </p><p>There’s no way Gakushu will be recovered by his seven AM, but Karma knows he has a paper due and Gakushu would probably die before missing a deadline or turning in an incomplete assignment. The disadvantages of growing up the goody-two-shoes son of a principal. So to stop him from working today, Karma will just have to get him an extension, and if his professor doesn’t seem receptive at first, well. Karma has his ways. </p><p>After all, it wouldn’t do to let Gakushu be defeated by the common cold, hmm? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn’t doing it on purpose, but I suspect that the apple bunnies were the result of subconscious influence from splashfree’s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276606">Only the Best</a>. </p><p> I feel like at this point, I dawdle enough on some of these that I’m obligated to mention the ones that frustrate me (which is like, a good half of them) tend to go up a few days earlier on <a href="https://land-under-wave.tumblr.com/tagged/Your+Soul+Like+Little+Sparks">Tumblr</a> while I poke at them, grumble, and then give up in defeat and post them to AO3 with barely any changes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>